Fabina
59912041-A6B9-4A4C-A0EA-6B1BD39D3FC7.gif 47237077-2B3D-43A3-ABFE-A599119B0E52.png 27CBE225-037B-4E84-8100-5AF78B1AC784.png 2D2F53DE-D88F-4780-A383-C2D8354C174C.jpeg 7E239C59-3CCA-42B6-94FD-136675631611.gif 3FB3E254-E006-434B-99D7-3BB49F986B66.jpeg 4FF50B40-AC64-4871-80F5-EB191EAFC8CD.png 86D26215-B9EC-40CD-BBF1-FBE1BD104704.png E0827112-E5FF-473F-8A31-1FC56339DD79.jpeg 559DF395-F108-4DFC-9432-1C1A3303B4D4.gif F3452ABB-6C69-40E6-AD67-FE3AE31BAF58.png 281F9687-1919-4B8E-9784-D7E5674B0115.png 6BF5C528-ED69-4DE1-9AFE-E13ECAE7DA8D.jpeg 54F77D14-7D66-4067-AC7A-667C1A27683E.png 6B8B6EA5-B799-44B8-A2C4-261F2FD39312.png A2090B65-9FF6-4491-A0F5-9862C8CD2E81.png C5E96F49-37A9-4402-B9C8-31189A3D801E.gif 5C1E0840-3F75-4B3C-B897-07B7A6866541.gif 0F414CE4-C11D-4442-990C-8DA604EDD0B8.jpeg F85A96F5-BA31-4BC6-95C6-A0E9FE8764D8.gif FC4DE012-C135-4CD1-9972-620DCB83FD3A.jpeg 119D1BCC-4574-4EA5-B9D4-248C60B07FA1.png 23A99AE4-43BE-41B8-8CF5-F99FDA1782E6.gif BCBE9C70-87A2-49F8-B0A9-D474416AEED8.jpeg 8773333C-EED8-4ECC-9C90-3369393B8DBA.jpeg 9AFA8371-6890-4E46-ADEC-614C4D38B293.jpeg 1E662A78-A364-4466-9FA2-B5E89740C841.jpeg 44FE2121-D75F-4815-960D-DFDAC2ED7712.png BAF86CB7-ACF9-42EC-B062-19F501121552.png 185px-Nina and Fabian talking in halway house of discovery.png LEAVE HER2.gif Fabina-hand-hold2.gif SibunaFinale.jpg Season 2.gif Tumblr llk0y3TpMO1qiqy6oo1 500.gif 608px-Fabina stare 2.png Fab.jpg Picture 99.png Tumblr lzvi9x0jHi1qjboujo5 250.png DDB44A3C-C5B0-44F5-90FD-CFF5A341B498.jpeg DE46EE97-BCEC-4853-8331-B1721CDC9EE1.jpeg D6D392E6-D491-45D3-8F0D-F3E3098C73B7.jpeg 657F9AFB-942D-49C7-ADC1-521B29D801FE.jpeg 22244F4F-B1F0-4A3F-8832-2E27E3EF7E30.jpeg 49269DC1-4427-4713-86EE-8A02BBD95A08.jpeg BFF6BCC5-A05B-4FEE-8916-3C9774030306.jpeg 11ED39A2-1B6A-4231-9DBB-B4B636BA2ABB.gif Fabinadudeee.jpg (Fab/ian) and (N/'ina') is the romantic/friendship pairing of Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin. They have in House of Anubis. ''In the roleplay They share study dates and being in Sibuna. Nina often cries or gets sad because of other girls around him (Amber, Mara, Patricia, Jade, Piper, Joy and KT). This pairing was canon in the show. Fabina Moments in Roleplay 'Season 1' 'House of Crushes/House of Dreams' *He defends her in drama class from Joy's insults. 'House of Back/House of Walk *Fabian always went to Amber and KT for advice about Nina. *Fabian helps Nina (and KT) in Sibuna. 'House of Jealously/House of First ' *He is jealous of her spending time with Eddie, as she's jealous of him with Joy. *They share a moment when all the fighting was outside the house. *She admits that she likes him *They kiss in the laundry room. 'House of Kidnap/House of Liars ' *He needs her when he (and KT and Amber) are locked in the attic panel. *He goes upstairs worriedly when he hears her (and Amber) screaming about bugs. 'House Of Fears/House of Torture ' *She becomes a little more obvious that she's jealous of Piper. *She doesn't agree with Piper in Sibuna, when Fabian does. '''House Of Rescue/House of Flirts *Fabian admits he doesn't like Piper because he has certain feelings for Nina (and Amber and KT). *Nina cries when the ghost takes him. 'House Of Threats/House of Real' *Both go to the cellar to look for pieces. *He hugs her when she gets the 5th Piece. 'House Of Arguments/House of Same' *Fabian admits he likes Nina, and was jealous of Jerome spending time with her. *They have argument. *Nina was really jealous when Fabian was seen sleeping with KT on the couch. *When Fabian woke up, he noticed Nina first. 'House Of Sleep/House of Jealously' *Nina was jealous of Fabian and KT sleeping on the couch together 'House Of News/House of Fights' *Nina was really jealous and upset since Fabian and Amber kissed. *She went out for a walk and Fabian followed her out there. *She wants Fabian to go to prom with Amber since she thinks that he has more feelings for her. *Nina locked herself in the bathroom for the rest of the night, sobbing about Fabian and Amber. 'House Of Unexpected/House of Guilty' *She admitted she wanted to kill herself to KT, mostly because of Fabian. *She thinks that no one wants her there, espically Fabian. Trivia *They're both in Sibuna. *They're great friends. *They sneak around (Sibuna). *She loves Fabian. *They have kissed. *He have crush on her. *The person playing Fabian is Alaisia911. *The person playing Nina is AnubisSibunaAunbis. Category:Main Couples Category:Main Pairings Category:M/F Category:Couples Category:House of Anubis